kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rants
Silver Rant No one has a good idea what silver is except me cause i watched the entire kat vs. kat series and he is probally a wolf or a freaky mix thing. leave any info here: The only info I do know is that Silver is very famous on Youtube; you can practically find him a lot among many fans and in a few videos. Silver is a hybrid of a wolf and a Catnipian; he was abandoned (maybe) at the front door of Karlson's Palace (Kat's father and king of Catnip). All we know about Silver is that he was raised by Catnipians but serves a greater purpose unknown to any of the Catnipians. He is rumored to have been born a Dognebulan but was under some kind of hypnotic collar. He comes to Bootsville, seeking out Kat and trying to ruin his reputation (Kat's original mission can be found in the episode Buzz Off). One rumor going around is that Studio B Productions has announced that Silver will NOT be appearing in Season 2, and only Mr. Kat will be present; however, Silver IS PART-Catnipian, which means he has a resemblance to Mr. Kat. No on knows for sure but hopefully we will find out once Season 2 gets here. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Coop Rant Why is it that in every episode Coop ALWAYS jumps to conclusions about Kat's intentions? I know the obvious reasons would be "it would end the show" and "it is called Kid vs Kat." LEAVE YOUR ANSWER HERE: Kat Rant So I don't look like I'm in favor of Kat, why, in EVERY episode (EXCEPT KvKvChristmas Parts 1 & 2), does Kat always refuse to try and reslove his hatred over Coop? I already know the obvious reasons: "it would end the show", "it is called Kid vs Kat", and "Kat hates Coop for blowing up his collar". LEAVE YOUR ANSWER HERE: Dennis & Coop Rant i was on utube(wat else is new) and i saw a music vid called coop/denis and it was a slow song music video!!!! Could these two friends be more then good friends?? heres the vid: thumb|300px|left|another strange love video thumb|300px|right|what do u think??? ANALYSIS: Coop and Dennis are best friends. If you are a true Kid vs Kat fan you would know that Coop and Dennis are more than just friends; they are best friends. Compared to the other characters, first and foremost, Dennis is the only person who believes Coop about Kat, whereas everyone else thinks he is crazy. Also, if anyone pays attention to the behavior of the other characters, Lorne and Harley are more like bullies than friends toward Coop, Millie is mean to Coop only because she is his sister, and Burt is unsupportive towrad Coop; this means he does not support Coop's stories about Kat and does not try at all to catch Kat or even listen to what his son has to say about it! Therefore, Coop sees that Dennis is the best choice for a friend and a supporting character due to the fact that he believes Coop, has CAUGHT Kat in the act of doing something normal kitties wouldn't do, and is very supportive towards Coop. They may fight at times but that happens in all friendships; luckily we have not seen them break up over anything. Hopefully there friendship will continue all the way through Season 2, unless Kat has something planned. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Season 2 Rant Plain and simple...WHEN THE HECK IS IT GOING TO GET HERE?! It was rumored to start in February, then March 17th 2010, but it still isn't here yet and I'm getting tired of waiting!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan we beleave due to researh (ok i was watching an add) that season 2 is starting the 1st of may.